p9ii23ddcmjfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Mario Power-Ups
Super Mario Bros: Super Mushroom - Reverts you back to Super Mario. Fire Flower - Allows you to shoot fireballs. Star - Makes you temporarily invincible. Super Mario Bros 3: Super Leaf - Allows you to float, hit enemies with a tail, and you can charge up power to fly. Frog Suit - Makes the underwater controls better, but makes them worse on land. Tanooki Suit - Same as the Super Leaf, but you can turn into a statue. Hammer Suit - Allows you to slide and throw hammers. P-Wing - Allows you to fly. Super Mario Land: Super Flower - Same as Fire Flower, but can collect coins. Super Mario World: Cape Feather - Gives you a cape that can let you glide, fly and hit enemies. P Balloon - Inflates yourself, allowing you to float. Super Mario Land 2: Carrot - Allows you to glide. Super Mario 64: Metal Cap - Makes you briefly invincible and allows you to walk underwater. Clear Cap - Makes you invisible, so you can walk through enemies and gates. Wing Cap - Allows temporary flight after you either triple jump or get shot from a cannon. Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time: Ice Flower - Allows you to throw iceballs which can freezr enemies. Copy Flower - Creates clones of yourself. Mix Flower - Everyone throws fireballs to create a giant one. New Super Mario Bros: Mega Mushroom - Makes you invincible, and your size increases. Mini Mushroom - Makes you tiny, allowing you to run up walls, walk on water, go through tiny spaces, etc. But you are very vulnerable and you must ground pound to defeat enemies. Blue Shell - Allows you to dash while in a Koopa Shell. Super Paper Mario: Mega Star - Makes you giant, invincible, and 8-bit. Super Mario Galaxy: Bee Mushroom - Allows you to fly for a short amount of time. Also allows you to walk on clouds and flowers. Boo Mushroom - Allows you to pass through gates. Spring Mushroom - You can jump higher. Red Star - Allows you to fly. Rainbow Star - No different from the Star. New Super Mario Bros Wii: Propeller Mushroom - Again, allows you to fly. Penguin Suit - You can shoot iceballs, slide on your stomach, and swim really well. Super Mario Galaxy 2: Cloud Flower - Allows you to create your own cloud platforms. Also allows you to walk on clouds. Rock Mushroom - Turns you into a rock, allowing you to plow through enemies. Super Mario 3D Land: Boomerang Flower - You can shoot boomerangs. Statue Leaf - No different from Tanooki Suit. Invincibility Leaf - Basically the Star and Super Leaf combined. New Super Mario Bros 2: Gold Flower - Allows you to shoot golden fireballs, which turn enemies into coins. New Super Mario Bros U: Acorn - Allows you to glide and double-jump. P-Acorn - Same as the Acorn, but you get infinite double-jumps. Super Mario 3D World: Super Bell - Allows you to climb up walls, scratch enemies, and claw dive. Double Cherry - No different from the Copy Flower. Lucky Bell - Same as Super Bell, but you can turn into a statue that gives you coins.